


The Sleeper

by ang3lsh1



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lsh1/pseuds/ang3lsh1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Saturday mornings in the warm sunlight. Erik wakes up and appreciates a sleeping Charles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



> Written for **ninemoons42** for the Secret Mutant: Summer Fun Edition! Thank you to **redacted** for the quick beta. 
> 
> This was written for the prompt: Sleep cute, any way it's possible. As children, as teenagers, as their XMFC adult selves, after Cuba, as their grumpy old dude selves - the only requirement is sleeping in the same bed.
> 
> Title comes from the same titled song by Disparition.

Erik startles awake, disorientated by the sudden sun shining right in his eyes, muzzily he turns over, scraping stubble over the pillow, a glance at the digital clock reads 0700 in neon green. Still drowsy, and confused by why he’s awake as it’s Saturday - he knows it is and they usually sleep in on Saturday - he realises that he’s on Charles’ side of the bed. Charles who is on his belly, still wrapped in the duvet and huffing gently in his sleep.

It’s rare that Erik finds himself on this side of the bed. He’s usually on the side closest to the door, easier to roll out the door and start the day, to make that first batch of coffee that Charles would appreciate.

Charles who is slow and fuzzy in the mornings, as though he needs time to pull himself back. Who knows where he’s off wandering to in the middle of the night with his telepathy being allowed to unfurl like some night blooming flower.

No one else would suspect Charles of being a mushy pile of sleep in the morning, seeing his usual sunny disposition. But only Raven and himself are privy to this sleepy, Charles who drowses on his way and in the shower. He's slow to start and fuzzy and always incoherent, projecting bursts of sleep and discomfort at being woken up. Until his first cup of coffee, that’s always on the dresser, white and with three sugars, despite Erik’s grimace at defiling coffee that way.

He twists and leans on his elbow watching the dust motes swirl over Charles, in the morning sun that paints cream skin into gold, speckled with cinnamon that he remembers tracing over with his tongue last night. He knows if he pulls the sheets down lower, he’ll be able to see the marks leftover, showing the world that this is his and no one elses.

These days, Erik knows the best ways to wake Charles up. How to pull Charles into his arms and start nuzzling at the back of his neck before pressing kisses into the nape of his neck; to bite down on those lovely clavicles before turning him over and nip down on those pink nipples before moving down to suck bruises onto those thighs, and then to bite down gently a little higher, right at that juncture where thigh meets groin which always makes Charles sing beautifully. The best part about drowsy Charles in the morning is that he is soft and pliant and malleable. 

_Mmph...early. Stop thinking. Too noisy. Too early for anything. Snuggle me properly._ One lazy freckled arm gropes blindly in thin air before suddenly pushing himself up only to realise that Charles is on the wrong side. He turns over and pulls Erik sharply down and burrows his face in his chest, startling an ‘Oof’ out of him as he lands on his back.

_Go back to sleep... you can do whatever you like to me later... in a few more hours_ , Charles mumbles, little sleepy tendrils teasing Charles back to sleep. He cards his hand through Charles’ hair before following the spiral into sleep.


End file.
